Starlight, Starbright
by BeautifulAnnabellee
Summary: "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was so innocent, light, enchanting. And his lips curved up into that boyish grin she'd grown to love so much. Klaroline -oneshot- R


_Here's another oneshot, set somewhere in the future. I guess it could follow the evenst of the show, but like I said, its a ways in the future. I hope you like it, tell me what you think!_

* * *

Eyes sparkling a deep ocean blue, the likes of which held just as many haunting mysteries, watched her in transfixed wonder. His hand had ceased its movement, black contours momentarily halted as he once again lost himself in her splendor.

She gnawed at her pen delicately, unknowingly carving misshapen grooves into the soft plastic. Her eyes were glued to the government book in her lap, legs bent underneath her as she lounged against the arm of the couch. But, after a moment, her eyes fluttered upwards.

Whether it was because she felt the heaviness of his stare or heard the silence coming from the lack of pencil against paper he wasn't sure. But her gaze rose from the book in her lap to his own steady stare, eyebrows scrunched together in classic Caroline fashion, lips puckering into a small, sweet grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was so innocent, light, enchanting. And his lips curved up into that boyish grin she'd grown to love so much.

"Like what, love?" His impishly shy smirk couldn't hide the array of emotions flickering though his blue orbs, nor could it hide the carefully crafted innocence in his voice, the innocence it took him years to perfect.

She laughed, a genuine laugh that rang like bells in his ears. The book cover came to a soft thud against the current page, thoughts of linkage institutions being lost to the young vivacious blonde.

"Like I'm some priceless artifact; the Mona Lisa or the Venus de Milo set up for display." Her eyes fell to her knees, fingers reaching out to play with a loose piece of string hanging from the bottom of her shirt. Pink flooded her cheeks, at least that's what it felt like. Because she knew the embarrassment she felt as the words left her mouth. Even after all this time, she couldn't understand what he saw in her that was so spectacular, she couldn't understand what made her so exemplary.

A wave of air washed over her, cool and refreshing. And in the same instant Klaus appeared kneeling in front of her, hands over her own to pause her self conscious fidgeting.

" Don't sell yourself short, love. There's a brightness and a light within you, you have so much you could do, could be, will be. You know how to be just what everyone needs." His hand reached out to trace down the arch of her cheekbone, resting against the soft flesh to hold her gaze in his. He smiled, the glimmer reaching his eyes.

She smiled too.

Her hand reached up to cover his own, intertwining her fingers in his and pulling them down to her lap. There was silence for a few moments, Caroline absorbing his words and searching for the right response, and Klaus lost in thoughts of just how lucky he was to have found his princess.

" But what if I'm not what everyone needs anymore, what if I lose my 'light'?" Her face was clouded with worry and concern, eyes void of their usual exuberant spark. And Klaus hated to have planted the worry in her mind. Scooping her up at vampire speed he sat himself on the couch, Caroline nestled in his lap.

" You are everything _I_ need, Caroline." The words came out slightly choked, strangled as they left his lips and he froze. His mind raced before he continued, Caroline looking up to him with her doe eyes wide and innocent, searching for words she needed to hear.

Though she's pretty sure she's already found them.

" You can never lose your light, it's a part of who you are. It's what makes you Caroline Forbes. Do you really think your friends would be able to continue on without your guidance, your advice, your friendship? Because they need that just like you need blood. Don't ever believe that you are dispensable. You are the world to so many people Caroline-"

His words were cut short by the feel of her lips pressed against his own. The hunger and the need in them caught him off guard, reminded him of a time when he was the only one needing her, when the feelings weren't reciprocated. But he couldn't dwell in the past long, getting lost in the tug of her teeth against his bottom lip, and the way her tongue worked in _all_ the right ways.

His hands got lost in the tangles of her hair, and her hands ventured under the linen of his deep eggplant shirt, tracing the contours of his muscular chest.

But in between the ragged breaths and the heavy sighs, Caroline muffled out the words Klaus never knew he needed to hear.

" You're everything I need too."

* * *

_Review sweethearts _


End file.
